Mario Kart Double Dash
Mario Kart Double Dash is the 570th SML Movie, released on August 9th, 2018. Synopsis What is your favorite Mario Kart Game? Plot Mario invites his friends over so they can have the big race! Story Mario gets bored, but when he see's a new Mario game called "Mario Kart: Triple Dash", he decides to get it for himself, but others want it, so when everyone calls, there all out of stock, though 1 is left on amazon, they order it, but everyone gets in a fight, Mario Decides to settle it by racing (Double Dash Style). They each have 4 karts and 8 people. Mario & Luigi hop in the Red Fire (Double Dash) Bowser Jr. & Jeffy hop into the Koopa Dasher (double Dash) Toad & Rosalina hop into the Toad Kart (Double Dash) and Mama Luigi & Shrek hop into the Piranha Pipes (Double Dash) and the race begins. While it starts Luigi has Green Fireballs, and he is about to throw it at Mama Luigi, but when Mario see's Toad trying to molest Rosalina, he says to Luigi to throw it at Toad, Toad & Rosalina End Up in 3rd Place, while in 4th place, Shrek has a cheesecake, when he eats it, he fart blast himself and Mama Luigi to the moon, which after falling off, they land in 2nd, right next to Mario & Luigi, they try to bump into each other, but Mario had a Banana and threw it at them resulting 3rd. It's now the 2nd lap and Jr. & Jeffy circle around for a bit before switching, resulting Jeffy to hump the car (both not knowing how to control a car) he accidentally steps on a golden mushroom that junior got, resulting them to catch up to Mario. Its now the 3rd Lap, and when driving, Mama Luigi picks up a bat, whyen he see's Toad, he uses it on him, resulting Rosalina & Toad in 4th Place, when Jeffy see's Shrek and Mama Luigi, he throws a Bom-omb at him, resulting in 3rd place for Shrek and Mama Luigi, Shrek then farts to the sky. Now, it's just Jeffy and jr. & Mario and Luigi, they hit each other's sides resulting Luigi to get his toes jammed, almost at the finish line, Mario chucks a bomb, but only chucks it so small it lands between them, resulting both to blow up, though lying on the floor, Bowser Jr. and Jeffy's Kart passes the finish line, resulting with them getting 1st, screaming, and the game, they both played together, while the others injured are watching. Reception This Video got Mixed to positive reviews, Lots of people were happy Mama Luigi made an appearance though were sad when he made 3rd place, Dabhdude said that he was a bit annoyed on how Jeffy won, thugh Mario should've won. Trivia This could be a suppose sequel to Bowser Junior's GoKart Race. This made Jeffy and Junior have more controversy over them. This Makes Mama Luigi's 29th appearance. This Video is 52 minutes long, 12 minutes before race,32 minutes of racing, rest is question and jeffy and jr. playing, making this the third longest sml movie, 2nd being Jeffy's Fun day and 1st being The SuperMarioLogan Movie. A bootleg Mario can be seen when the bomb blows up, which means they could've used a firework are firecrackers.